Fire & Ice
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: Jack Frost. The one person I can't stand, no matter how hard either of us tries to play nice. Frostbite over there thinks I'm a Hot-Head just because I'm the one who brings fire/warmth while he brings ice/cold. We do anything we can to steer clear of each other. Problem is, Rain has plans to control the earth with Pitch ... and I need Jack to stop them. Its time to mix Fire & Ice.
1. Prologue

Fire and Ice

Prologue

* * *

I can tell you I've always been special, and I wouldn't be lying. As a young child, I grew up to love fire. I'd be able to do anything I could possibly want with it, something that was looked down upon. They thought I'd be the downfall of the village. With huts of wood, beds of straw, and very flammable surroundings, they thought that fire would be the death of them.

Of course, they were right. But when it came to the cause of the fire, they were so very wrong.

I could remember it being the day of my fifteenth year, and I'd gotten the worst surprise.

I woke up to find the village in flames. Of course, people were quick to blame the Embers family, despite the fact that the fire had started at McKrubnick's hut, on the other side of the village. I could hear screaming, and the crackle of wood as fire ate away at all it could consume. Smoke swirled through the sky, blocking out the bright and fiery sun. It seemed to go on forever, and I felt myself paralyzed until the flames began to lick at our hut.

"Elijah!" I screamed, hoping my older brother was okay. "Mother?" I got no response from either of them, and I felt fear swell in my chest. I continued to call out to them, stumbling out of bed to search the rest of the smoke filled hut. My lungs burned, my throat itching to be scratched to shreds.

I could faintly see Elijah dragging my mother from the hut, and I knew she was unconscious from all the smoke. Being ill, this could have killed her. I could understand why he'd taken her out first. We needed her to survive, and we were to put our parents first. Our father died long ago, when I was only seven. Elijah had been thirteen.

I followed them out, wincing as the flames licked at my feet. I rushed out to see bright orange everywhere. The flames danced through the village, people falling into its grasp. I could hear children wailing at the top of their lungs, only taking a break to hack and cough in an attempt to banish the smoke in their lungs. Running through the village, I caught sight of the Solace hut, and of little Patrick inside.

I didn't have time to think before I broke away from Elijah and mother, racing off to get Patrick. He was only five, and I could hear his screaming throughout the village. I swore under my breath I as got to the hut to see the door was a rising flame and nothing more.  
_They have to have a window_, I thought to myself angrily. I ran around to the back and found a small, child-sized window. _There we go._  
"Patrick!" I shouted, sticking my head in the unscathed window. He turned to look at me, boiling tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.  
"Ash!" He wailed, running over to the window. It was _just_ above his head. "I'm scared! It's too hot, Ash. It hurts!"  
"No baby," I cooed as soothingly as I could. "You'll be okay. It's just a little light, light is good. It makes the bad things go away, okay? There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just light."  
The tears streamed down his cheeks, turning to steam when they hit the ground.  
"I can't get out," he sobbed, running ashy hands against his eyes. He cried out in pain and I could see the fire spreading rapidly into his home. I felt the panic and the fear encase me. I rubbed the small ruby that was tied around my neck on a worn string. It caught the light, throwing off orange and red beams of color. My father had given it to me.  
"You'll be okay Patrick. Let's make it a story time. Once upon a time there was a small village, with a special little boy named Patrick. He could do anything he dreamed, darkness and nightmares battled away by the fire in his eyes. He brought light to everything, and a fire was always so much warmer when he was around. One day a big fire came to the village, and Patrick was trapped. His best friend Ash came to the rescue, finding a small Patrick-sized hole in the wall for him to escape through. He jumped through the hole, letting Ash catch him and pull him out. Everything was okay, and everyone was safe," I rushed, watching the flames get closer by the second. He had stopped crying and ignored the rest of the world to listen to my words. I smiled at him as best I could, trying to ignore the smoke that burned away the air in my lungs.  
"Was it really okay?" He called, turning abruptly when the front of the hunt began to collapse.  
"Yes! Yes it was all okay!" I cried urgently, causing him to whip back around. "To be like him, all you have to do is jump as high as you can. On the count of three I need you to jump, okay?"  
He nodded, bending at his knees as he readied himself.  
"One..."  
The flames inched closer.  
"Two..."  
They began to lick at his clothing.  
"Three. Jump Patrick!" He jumped and I grabbed hold of him, slamming against the wall as his weight threatened to pull me in. I struggled against the burning wood and rising flames, pulling him free of the hut. We slammed down onto the hard dirt and he rolled out of my arms. He got to his feet, rushing over and grabbing my hands as I hacked up smoke.  
"Come on Ash! Let's go," he urged. I heard the strained goraning of wood. I knew what would happen next.  
"Go!" I shouted, giving him a shove in the other direction. He moved to come back to me when the hut collapsed. I felt the burning wood fall onto my body, encasing me in pain and smoke, the flames licking at my skin. The last thing I remember seeing was a full moon, peeking out through the black smoke.

* * *

I could remember being burned. Waking up, I wasn't sure how I was still alive. I struggled to breathe, fear encasing me as I remember what happened to me. Had Patrick made it out alive? Was he okay?

_Be at peace_, someone whispered. I looked up, the full moon peeking out through the black clouds. The moon shone brightly, an eerie bluish-white colored light coming down in beams. They surrounded me and, sitting up, I could see I was lying in a circle of ashes. During my period of unconsciousness, they'd been matted into my blonde hair – turning it an ashy gray-black color. I sighed. I'd have to go wash it out in the stream. Getting up, I ambled over to the stream, which was somewhat deep into the woods. Crouching down, I closed my eyes and submerged part of my head, allowing the water to flow through. It felt like ice was seeping into my body and I recoiled, eyes flying open.

Steam was rising from the water, and my head. My heart clenched as I bit back screams. I'd fallen back onto my bum, the water half a foot in front of me. I leaned forward, my hair steaming. The ash wouldn't come out. I leaned over the water, ready to dip my hair back in when I caught sight of my eyes. A scream tore its way out of my throat as I saw my eyes. They were literally blazing with fire in the irises. My eyes were no longer a nice blue, they were bright with orange flames, dancing around and making me dizzy.

My hair had become an ashy color, my eyes bright with flames. What happened to me?

Well, I found out when Manny, the man in the _moon_, told me. His exact words: _You are Ashlyn Embers, starter of fire and bringer of light._

Well, isn't that just wonderful.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I got a review! Dear Guest, I love you, I literally saw your review about five minutes after you posted it. Oddly enough, I was at school working on the next chapter when I check my email and there it was! So, this is for you. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 1

* * *

_Jack Frost_. The name was a bitter taste on my tongue.

I could remember the day I'd met the little trickster, and I could remember perfectly well that what happened next was _completely _his fault.

_I lie on my cloud of fire tiredly, belly down against the flame as I looked over the small dying forest below. With a sigh, I came to the conclusion that I'd have to start a forest fire to tear everything down, and then I'd have to contain said fire to keep it from spreading to the nearby village. I'd have to speed up the dying process so that new life could move in and inhabit the place, bringing up something new from the ashes._

_That was my job. Start the major fires, control and contain them. Keep the holy and eternal flames burning. Keep the sun's rays hot. I let my sprites do the small things, like camp fires and hut fires. They got the small flames, I got the big ones._

_I lifted my dangling arm, palm up toward the darkening sky. The sunlight was fading, its last warm rays disappearing as night settled in. Flames flickered to life, swirling into a ball just above my palm. I blew some of my ashy hair out of my eyes, trying to avoid another incident. Do you know how hard it is to put out your hair when it feeds the flames? Here's you answer: Very._

_So what if it didn't hurt, I didn't like walking around as a magical and invisible candle. I wasn't quite sure why it mattered to me, seeing as nobody but the other spirits (Myths, Story Characters, Fantasies, whatever you'd like to call people like Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Nymphs, and other magical beings) could see me. That's right – I was invisible to humans._

_My sprites, on the other hand, weren't always so invisible. For the children that believed in Fire Sprites, the sprites were visible. Every once in a while, some silly adult would manage to see one – and try to_capture _one. If they dared to lay a hand on my family, I simply scared the living daylights out of them by letting my eyes flicker with flames, with fire dancing along my body. After that people would think that person was mentally unstable, and so they wouldn't believe they had gotten a hold of one of my sprites._

_I moved my hand, tilting it slightly so that the fire slid from my grasp. It spiraled down until it disappeared through the treetops. I waited for a few moments before the smoke began to curl upward. With I sigh, I sat up. It would only be a few minutes until I'd have to start working on containment._

_I heard the deep sound of laughter, and an icy gust of air swept by me. I let out a yelp as my flames were snuffed out, both beneath me and in the forest. I began to fall, a scream tearing through my body and filling the night. Of course, no mortal would hear me. I was going to die – again … but for real this time. What was more painful? Being Charred to Death or Falling To Your Doom?_

_I really didn't want to find out._

_Luckily, I didn't have to. A pair of strong, icy arms encircled me, jerking me upwards in the air. I was pressed against someone's chest, their head buried into my neck as they tried to keep their grip on me. I quite liked it, but I could do without the cold of their skin. I looked down to see I was about fifteen feet from the treetops. I look up to see bright blue eyes, pale skin, and grayish-white hair._

_"What the hell?" I breathed, shuddering as my breath came out in a hiss of steam. Ice seemed to fill my veins and my heart began to slow._

_"Sorry about that," the guy laughed. He gripped me tighter, something hard pressing into my back. I twisted around as he began his descent toward the ground, and I saw a staff. It curved by the top, something like a shepherd's staff. It sparkled with blue and white magic._

_"Who are you?" I demanded, struggling in his grasp. We were only a few feet from the ground now, and if I fell I could handle it. My body temperature continued to drop, the longer I was in his embrace._

_"I'm Jack Frost," he said with a grin. "Who are you?" I glared at him. This was the personification of Winter and Cold, Ice and Snow._

_"I'm Ash Embers," I growled, breaking free from his hold and putting some distance between us. "Don't you ever touch me again." He looked startled._

_"Why not?" he asked, truly curious._

_"Are you stupid?" I snapped, fire dancing in my vision. I could feel a burning sensation on my collar bone as the ruby around my neck began to glow, heat being released from its depths. Without my precious necklace, I wouldn't have my powers. It was my magical center. I still wasn't quite sure of my spiritual center._

_He glared at me._

_"No. Are you always so _harsh_?" he snapped. My eyes narrowed._

_"You're _Ice_," I growled. "I'm _Fire_. Do you need me to spell out _why_ you can't touch me?" He smirked._

_"Last I checked, I wasn't the one melting when I put my arms around you." My jaw dropped. Did he just … No way._

_"You're disgusting," I growled, flames sparking to life in my palms as the heat returned to my body._

_"And you're smoking hot," he smirked, speaking the truth in the most revolting tone. Smoke curled off my body, spirals of fire curling around my arms, leading to my hands – which they encased in gloves of fire._

_"I suggest you leave before something _bad _happens," I snarled. His eyes widened and a look of fear slid onto his face._

_"Oh, I'm shaking," he taunted, the look disappearing. He straightened out, twirling his staff before a bright bluish-white shot of light was sent off. Ice sped toward me, aimed right at my abdomen. I yelped, throwing my arms up and crossing them like an _X_ to shield myself. A swirling wall of fire burst to life in front of my abdomen, making a shield. Cool. The shield took the hit head on before steam spiraled up and my shield disappeared. Jack Frost stared at me in horror, jaw dropped in surprise._

_"I swear I didn't – hey!" he cried, using his staff to deflect the fire ball I'd shot at his head._

_"Listen _Frostbite_, I am so _not_ in the mood to deal with you in this lifetime or the next. Stay out of my way," I warned. He glared at me, falling into something of a crouch, his staff at the ready._

_"Alright then, _Hot Head. _I'm not the one that started this," he growled. "But I'll gladly end it." Before I could think, he shot off another beam of ice. I bent backwards, the beam sailing past my face and plowing into a tree. Ice spread, climbing up the trunk of the tree until the whole thing was a beautiful ice sculpture. I swung back to the left as another beam shot past me, and I hit the ground giving my mind time to race._

He's aiming for your head and torso. Go for his legs.

_I pushed off the ground, letting a fireball flicker to life in my hand. I blew a quick breath onto the fireball, smirking as red sparks encased it. they spun around the fireball until they'd formed razor sharp rings, like blades._

_I pulled back, throwing it with all my might. He jumped, somehow suspending himself in the air as he watched the deadly projectile blow a tree to splinters and ash. I growled angrily at the miss, letting another fireball spark to life in my hand. Just as I made to blow out the red sparks, he shot at me again, forcing me to jump back – my fireball vanishing. I'd have to start all over._

_I growled in frustration, running into the woods to buy myself time. He wouldn't be able to finds me too easily in the woods, so I'd have enough time to prepare a fireball or two._

_Now, let me explain the razor sharp rings. Those came from my ruby. It gave me so many abilities, you wouldn't even believe. When I used it for things like the razor rings, it'd glow a bright, bloody red. Kind of like how Frostbite's staff glowed that icy color when he used it to shoot off ice._

_I could feel a rush of cold, and I barely had time to throw the fireball before I was dodging more ice. Frost smirked at me, holding something in his hand. It was icy white, but there was an intense yellow-orange on the inside. The ice curved upward, something like a flame. I looked a little harder and my jaw dropped._

_He froze my fireball!_

_"What … How did you … argh!" I screamed, hurling another fireball at him. He froze it before sending it back at me. I shot another fireball, watching as it melted the ice around the first one. They combined, and the fire was hidden by thick steam. I heard Frost cry out in pain and I smirked. Point Embers._

_When the steam cleared, I spotted Frost just a few feet away, staggering to his feet. There was an icy hardness shining in his bright eyes, and I shook myself so I would remember there wasn't _actually_ ice in his eyes._

_He lunged at me, and I screamed as we hit the ground. Instinctively, I grabbed his staff. By some very unlucky stroke of coincidence, he'd grabbed the ruby at my neck in that exact same moment._

_The next thing that happened … I can never explain it._

_Something happened between our magic, the fire and ice reacting to each other catastrophically. An explosion rang out through the night, fire and ice blowing us apart. The rush of cold carried me away, sending me flying off in some unknown direction. I hit a tree, my entire body jarred by the shock of the blow. There was the crack of ice beneath me as I slid to the ground, and I heard Frost groan from somewhere._

_I opened my eyes, trying to steady my vision. All I could see was color. Fiery yellow-orange and that same icy bluish-white. They swirled and mixed, making my head pound. As my vision began to straighten out, things began to fall` into focus. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before._

_The trees were burning with frozen fire. The trees were on fire, but they were covered completely in ice. I tried to make sense of it, and all I could come out with was that a layer of ice covered the tree, fire spreading on top of it before another layer of ice sealed the fire in._

_It made no sense. Fire couldn't burn without oxygen, and there was definitely no oxygen in the layers of __ice__._

_"What the … ?" Frost murmured, looking around in confusion._

_"It's beautiful," I whispered, trying to see how many trees were covered. The entire forest was sealed in fire and ice. I watched Frost stand, and I noticed for the first time that the weirdo had no shoes on. He walked over wordlessly, eyes trying to take in all that we'd done._

_"What did you do?" he asked, coming over and offering me a hand up. I looked at him, ignoring his helping hand._

_"What do you mean, what did _I _do? What did _you_ do?" I cried, pushing myself up and straightening out. "You're the moron who grabbed my necklace!"_

_"You grabbed my staff," he shouted, gripping his staff. I rolled my eyes._

_"Oh so I touched a piece of wood, big whoop! You nearly yanked off my necklace!" I screamed, stabbing my pointer-finger at his chest. He looked faintly surprised as he was forced to stumble back a step. Anger flared up in his eyes as his shirt began to sizzle. I hadn't noticed I'd lit my finger up like a candle before I'd poked him._

_"A little rock is just _so_ important, right?" he snarled, stepping forward until we were nose to nose, him bending down while I curved backwards slightly, trying to keep eye contact without having to feel his icy skin on my body, freezing me to the bone._

_"Yeah," I growled. "Worth more than everything you've ever owned." I felt a shock of cold the instant I'd hissed out the last word and I stumbled back, pain radiating through my body. I looked down at myself to see Frost had somehow frozen my wrists together._

_"I'm done here," he breathed, his voice scarily deep. I pushed back the frostbite and let fire spiral along my arms. It encircled the ice around my wrists, melting it and setting me free._

_"I'd better not see you again, Frostbite."_

_He smirked. "Same to you Hot Head."_

_Then he was gone, and I was alone in the beautiful forest of frozen flames._

I hovered above the Forest of Frozen Flames, having an internal battle with myself. I hadn't seen Frostbite since that day, three-hundred and seven years ago. I never wanted to see the jerk again, and we'd done a good job of avoiding each other. I hadn't seen him face to face in all this time, but where there's ice there's fire. When Frostbite made it cold, people needed me to make it hot.

I remember getting quite an earful from Bunnymund when I "let Frost freeze over Easter!" one year.

The thing is, the world seemed to want to bring us back together. With the problems I was facing, I wouldn't be able to take my enemies down without help.

Should I go see him, or should I handle things on my own? Risk my life … or come out alive with _his_ help? I steeled my nerves, readying myself for some fiery travel.

"I have to do it," I whispered, squaring my shoulders. "I have to go find Jack Frost." I threw my hands up over my head, hearing them clap together with a loud slap. Flames erupted all around me, consuming me in dazzling lights.

The next thing I knew, I was off in … Toothiana's Palace?

I looked around, hundreds of little hummingbird like fairies flitting around. I hid behind a wall as I heard some familiar voices.

"Thanks for your help, Tooth," I heard Frostbite say. He sounded a little embarrassed. I could only wonder what about.

"No problem, Jack," I heard Tooth reply. I heard some of her fairies swoon, and I couldn't resist my gag reflex. They liked _Frostbite_? What the hell for? He was a mischievous, annoying, cocky, trouble-making jerk.

"Well I'd better be going," he sighed. It was followed by a short berth of laughter. "I've got snowstorms to start. I know Embers hates those." I wrinkled my nose, shuddering at the very thought of a snowstorm.

"Back to Ashlyn, are we?" Tooth teased. I peeked around the corner to see her fly around Frostbite in a circle, stopping above him. "The way you talk about her so much, I'd think you _like_ her." Frostbite began to choke on air, falling victim to a round of gagging.

"That's gross, Tooth," Frostbite stuttered out, righting himself and twirling his staff. "If you'd mix the words_like_ and _Hot Head_ in a sentence, the words _to mess with_ better be between them." I rolled my eyes. _What an idiot_.

"Ah Jack, still don't know anything about love," Tooth giggled. I felt like setting her on fire.

"Like _anything _could ever love that little-" I decided to intervene now, stepping out from behind the wall and into their line of sight.

"Nice t' see you too, Frostbite," I snapped, hands on my hips. He didn't look at all happy to see me, despite his surprise at my sudden appearance. I gave him a quick once over, and my jaw nearly dropped. He was still tall and slim. He wore a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar. He sported the same brown trousers from hundreds of years ago, bound with some kind of lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and he was _still_ barefoot. I had to admit, he was kind of gorgeous … in a totally unattractive way … if that makes sense. Okay let me try again. He was hot, but in the eyes of people like Tooth and her fairies, not to me or my sprites.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped, eyes darkening. I swallowed hard, the anger vanishing from my being as fear took over. Would he instantly turn me away or would he think of the greater good? After all, I heard the doof had become a _Guardian_.

"Well?" he snapped, eyebrows drawing together. He had a brooding look, which I had to admit, was a little hot … to people like _me_. He waved his hands around, trying to get my attention. "Hello? Earth to Hot Head!"

I looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Frostbite … as much as I _hate_ to say this," I murmured, "I need your help."


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I got another review! Dear GoldenGyrfalcon, I love you, you're review really made my day and it was a nice long review and I really love long reviews! I hope you review again sometime and I hope I can keep up the good work aha. This chapter is kind of short because the next one (which is going up today too) is much longer. So, this is for you. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 2

* * *

Frostbite stared at me, Tooth and her fairies flitting around – unsure of what they should be doing. One fairy in particular, tiny and energetic, flew around Frost a few times before settling on his shoulder.

"You … need what?" he asked, jaw dropping slightly. I began to fidget, a flush of nervousness washing through my body. He continued to stare at me, until his lips twitched up into a smile. The smile exploded into a grin as he doubled over - laughing as though this was some kind of joke.

"Oh no," I whispered, every one of my instincts telling me to turn and leave.

"You … haha! That's a good one, Hot Head," Frostbite gasped, trying to compose himself. I stared at him, my body frozen to the spot.

"Jack," Tooth said quietly, nudging him. "I think she means it." Frost let out a chuckle.

"What could she _possibly _need _my_ help for? Freeze flaming more forests?" My eyes narrowed and I felt the anger start to burn at my insides. Frostbite was quick to take notice, a smirk tugging at his pale pink lips.

"I knew you wouldn't help me," I growled, taking a step back. "Some _guardian_ you are."

"Why should I help you?" he snarled, suddenly furious – as was usual when we were near each other. "You're the one that tried to burn me to a crisp, _Ashlyn_." My anger sputtered out. It was the first time he'd ever said my name, and it sounded like poison. I didn't like this ... at all.

"You should help me for the children," I said quietly. The anger in his ice blue eyes was replaced by suspicion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I swallowed hard.

"Pitch is back," I said shakily, fear sliding up and down my spine. Tooth gasped, startled.

"Liar!" Frost shouted, shooting ice at me in his sudden burst of rage. I leaned to the far right, recoiling as the rush of cold scraped my arm and tore open the sleeve of my shirt. I looked at my arm, seeing blood form at the site of the wound, before ice froze it over. I heard a small squeak and I turned, horrified to see one of the little fairies encased in a ball of ice.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, starting forward. I caught hold of the falling fairy-cicle, careful to grab it with my right hand and not my left. I let heat flood my hand, melting the ice until the fairy's tiny head was free. It sneezed, squirming as I melted the rest of the ice. The poor thing curled up in my hand, shivering and trying to absorb my warmth. When it was ready to fly, it fluttered up to rest on my shoulder. I glared at Frostbite.

"Any longer and it'd be frozen to death," I snarled, watching as guilt crashed down in waves onto Frost's face.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Flicker," Frost said sincerely. The fairy, Flicker as it seems, brushed him off huffily.

"It's your fault," Jack said with a glare. "If you'd just taken the hit, she wouldn't have gotten frozen."

I glared at him. "Yeah because I'm just supposed to _let _you kill me, right?" I snarled. He opened his mouth to snap back at me, eyes hardened in fury.

"Ash," Tooth said quietly, catching our attention. "Pitch is gone. We sealed him away seven years ago." Frost nodded, his icy glare boring into my very soul. I shook my head and returned a fiery glare, making sure my eyes had flames in them.

"Fine," I snapped. "If you won't believe me, I'll find someone that will." With that, I threw my hands up and let them clap together, a burst of flame rising up around me and taking me away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is longer than the last one, and I hope you don't end up hating it or me. This is a tough story to write, believe it or not. Anyway, the nect update should be tomorrow or Saturday, depends on if I get a chance to use the internet. The chapters keep coming because its all I'm motivated enough to do while I'm at school, haha. It'll be between 10 and 20 chapters long, maybe a little over twenty. That's it, no further. And I have enough days of school left to get it complete, so it should all work out. Anyway, here ya go. This is for all of you. I hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 3

* * *

In my anger, I hadn't thought of where I was going – or who I was with. Flicker fell off of my shoulder, covered in soot and coughing up ash.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Flicker," I gasped, brushing soot off of the little fairy. "Next time I'll remember to prevent the soot and smoke." She huffed, fluttering in front of me. Now I really got a chance to take a good look at her. The feathers near the edges of her wings were a sharp, icy blue. When she flapped them, they looked like glittering ice particles in the air, reminding me of Frost's ice magic. With that, I was reminded of Frostbite all together.

_Liar!_

I felt a shock of pain rush through my body at the thought of Frost and his ice magic, and I shook myself to try and ignore it. "Where are we?" I asked, glancing around. Toys, statues, and books lined the many shelves in what appeared to be an office. Toys were scattered along the workbench by the window that served as a desk.

We were at the North Pole.

_Not even that old fool will believe you. Soon enough, your last light of hope will die out, consumed by darkness and fear._

I shuddered, trying to shake Pitch's voice out of my mind. Another shock of pain tore a strangled gasp from my throat. I looked down at my arm to see the scrape just above my elbow. The ice that had covered the wound caused me to cry out, because it'd gotten larger. It was crawling up and down my arm slowly beneath the sleeve of my shirt, cutting off the flow of heat that reached my arm and hand. I wiped a few sprinkles of ice off of my black jeans, trying to melt the ice off my arm. It continued to grow, the flow of heat refusing to meet the ice – receding through my body the farther the ice climbed.

"Go … find North," I murmured weakly, pain flashing through my body as Flicker flew off. Both hot and cold flashed rushed to my head, fighting for dominance and making my vision go hazy. Everything began to spin. After what felt like an eternity, North burst into his office, surprising me as Frost and Tooth followed along behind him.

"Embers," North murmured, coming over and helping me sit myself on the workbench. I looked at Frost, glaring at him as the ice began to suck the life out of me.

"If Pitch doesn't kill you," I growled weakly, "I will."

"Pitch?" North asked, Russian accent mixed with concern and confusion.

"Pitch is … he's … ow!" I shrieked, my arm snapping back to my side as North tried to chisel away at the ice. In doing so, he'd opened a new wound –which was quickly covered by ice- and somehow gotten the ice to bring me more pain. I returned to glaring at Frost. "Get it off! _Now_."

He stood a few feet away, simply staring at me. His eyes were filled with horror and surprise, and he made no move to get over here and fix what he'd done.

"Jack," Tooth urged, giving him a nudge. He continued to stare until I released another cry of pain, clutching my arm. My eyes watered. This was literally killing me, and it hurt more than anything I'd ever experienced. The ice was already starting to encase my shoulder, and was inching past the heel of my hand. Frost shook himself, coming over and laying my hand in his, back to palm. He paused, eyes darting between contact with my own and my sleeve. He noticed the ice creep up past the neckline of my shirt, and the heel of my hand. His eyes widened in horror, and mine followed with his next sentence.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt," he murmured awkwardly, eyes darting away from mine and cheeks turning a pale pink color.

"No way," I growled, some of my old anger flaring up in my voice. He still didn't meet my eyes.

"I can't get it all off if I can't reach it. It'll keep going until it kills you," he said quietly, finally looking me in the eyes. Flashes of cold made my head spin, a shudder running through me.

"Fine," I snapped angrily. I looked at the spectators. "Go get Sandy and Bunny. We're going to need them." Neither of them moved, North filled with concern and Tooth nearly taken hostage by suspicion. I was pretty sure she could guess why I was sending them both out, and I was pretty sure she liked Frost.

"Go," Frost nodded, tearing his eyes away from me to look over at them. They left, and soon an aurora lit up the sky.

"You are _so _lucky I own a bra," I grumbled freeing my right arm from its sleeve. I got the shirt up over my head before I stopped. I was scared, terrified actually, to hurt my arm by dragging the shirt off. I was in enough pain already.

"I'll help you," Frost sighed, stretching the fabric and allowing my arm to slip through. I felt over exposed in just a black bra and jeans. My red converse seemed awfully interesting to Frost, as he refused to look away from them. I brushed my long hair behind my ear, watching him. He swallowed, meeting my eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, stopping when my head began to pound. My vision spun, things tripling and getting distorted. I saw him trail his fingers lightly over every inch of the ice, causing hairline fractures. It stopped growing, the cracks getting larger and longer. Tingles shot through me as heat made its way toward my arm, and my head. His fingers accidentally brushed my neck, tickling me. I trembled beneath his touch and he instantly drew back.

Worry flashed through his face. "Am I hurting you?" he whispered, eyes widening.

"You did before when you shot me with the ice that proceeded to try and _kill_ me," I snapped, nausea making my stomach churn.

"I didn't mean to do _this_ to you," he said weakly. "I didn't know this would happen."

"But you sought to hurt me and _you did_. Congratulations!" I grumbled angrily. He began to pick at the ice and I watched as it fell away in small fragments. They glittered brightly before melting.

Flicker settled on my shoulder and I saw Frost's little fairy peek out from the front pocket of his hooded sweater. She began to argue with Flicker instantly, the pair zipping a small distance away to bicker without disturbing us.

"That's Baby Tooth," Frost murmured absently, continuing with my arm. I looked over at the two bickering fairies and I noticed something odd. While Flicker looked to be a fluttering little ball of ice magic, Baby Tooth looked to be a roaring flame when she beat her wings fast enough. They must have been lined with a fiery red-orange to resemble fire, the way Flicker's were lined with blue to resemble ice. Flashes of heat burst through the defrosted parts of my arm, adding to my agony and causing my other arm to shoot out and grip the table.

"Please hurry," I panted, pain creeping through my words. "I can't take much more of this."

"More of what?" I heard Bunnymund ask. Unfortunately, my body picked that moment to begin with shutting down, and I pitched forward ... right into Frost's arms. Bunnymund entered, horror and shock crossing his face as he caught sight of us. He shielded his eyes, turning away.

"North!" he cried, stumbling back.

"I told you not to go in there," I heard Tooth scold. She entered, ready to drag him out when she caught sight of us. She looked as though she'd been knocked breathless. "Jack?"

"Not what it looks like," he said quickly, sitting me back on the workbench. He steadied me as the others entered, and the focus went to my exposed upper body. He quickly moved in front of me, shielding me from the prying eyes of others. My chest began to ache as the heat tried to fight the remaining ice, and fire exploded along my fingertips. It crawled up my left hand, stopping before the heel and away from the ice. It shot up my left arm, making Frost jump back.

For once, I didn't feel like I was immune to fire. I felt like I was once again being burned alive.

"Jack," I murmured breathlessly, the fire dying out as quickly as it'd burst to life. Frost turned, startled by the fact that I'd just said his name for the first time in my life. "Hurry." He said something I couldn't understand resuming his task of freeing me from my personal poison. The world began to spin as the last of the ice left my system, heat rushing through me at an unbearable speed. I could remember Frost snapping something at the others before taking off his sweater, revealing a tight black shirt beneath.

Even that faded as I was taken prisoner by the black nothingness known as unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is longer than the last one, and I hope you don't end up hating it or me. This is a tough story to write, believe it or not. Anyway, the nect update should be tomorrow or Saturday, depends on if I get a chance to use the internet. The chapters keep coming because its all I'm motivated enough to do while I'm at school, haha. It'll be between 10 and 20 chapters long, maybe a little over twenty. That's it, no further. And I have enough days of school left to get it complete, so it should all work out. Anyway, here ya go. This is for all of you. I hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 4

* * *

I woke up surrounded by warmth. I sat up groggily, looking around to see my sprites. Technically, they were phoenixes, but they _used_ to be sprites. So I think of them as sprites. I pulled my hair over my right shoulder, shivering as a cool breeze swept up my shirt. I paused. My shirt was skin tight so cool breezes wouldn't get through …

I looked down and let out a horrified gasp. "Gah!" I cried, stumbling back as I scrambled around on the floor uselessly.

"Whats wrong?" Frost asked, rushing in with the others. He was at my side in an instant. I backed away, edging toward the active fireplace I'd been sleeping by.

"Why am I in your shirt?" I cried, plucking at the black fabric. It smelled something like peppermint. Fitting for the winter spirit, I guess. He ducked his head sheepishly, rubbing his neck. He swallowed hard, cheeks flushing pink.

"Um … well … I needed to get you into something because you charred your own shirt, and so everyone would stop staring after you'd fainted … and I didn't wanna give you my hoodie," he murmured. I released the black fabric, horrified.

"That was my only shirt!" I shrieked, making everyone flinch.

"Yeah … you're gonna be stuck in that for a while then," Frost said uneasily. One of my younger sprites glided over and began plucking at his pants.

My lips twitched into a smile as he cried out in surprise. "Is that a _phoenix?_" He asked. I shrugged, my smile turning into a full-blown grin.

"Technically speaking," I laughed. "They used to be sprites, so I call them sprites, but when people began to believe in phoenixes, their form changed. They change based on the most popular belief." I was the only one who could control the wild little buggers. I whistled and curled in two fingers repeatedly, signaling the little one over. She flew over, plumage on fire until she settled down beside me.

"Ashlyn," Bunny grumbled, catching my attention. "What do you have to say about Pitch?"

I swallowed hard, looking at him. "Pitch is coming back. He's getting stronger and he plans to come back," I said quickly, looking at them. Symbols popped up over Sandy's head, symbols of confusion and disbelief.

"Ash," Bunny said gruffly, "we sealed him away ages ago." I shook my head, standing up furiously.

"Why won't any of you believe me?" I shouted, anger flaring up. My sprites burst into flames, fluttering up around me.

"Pitch's nightmares dragged him away years ago and we sealed up his only way out," North explained. I glared at him.

"He's got help this time! I know it," I argued. "He's coming for me, then Frost. After he finishes us off he's going after you because none of you are strong enough without Frostbite."

"Ash–" Tooth tried.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't care if you don't believe me. I only need Frost! Without him, I won't be strong enough to take down Pitch and his little helper and we're all done for. All I need is Frost."

I turned to look at him, and he stared at me.

"Please," I murmured, taking a step toward him. "I can't let him–" I was cut off by the scream that ripped through my lips, a sudden burst of pain causing me to hunch over and clutch my abdomen. I felt as though some had stabbed me with an icy knife.

"What happened?" Frost asked, coming over and placing his hands on my shoulders. He forced me to look at him. Tears of pain and sorrow welled up in my eyes, leaking out and falling down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe. I could barely think.

"Someone just killed one of my sprites."

"What?" everyone asked, staring at me in horror. I looked at my remaining sprites. They were mostly here.

"Go back to the palace, stay within the boundaries, don't let _anyone_ get near you," I demanded. They burst into flames, disappearing. Jack gripped me tighter, panic in his eyes.

"Embers!" he snapped. I tried to shake him off.

"I've gotta go," I said shortly, throwing my hands up and allowing the flames to take me away.

I landed hard, mud clinging to my jeans. I moved to get up when something crashed into me, burying me into the ground and sending pain through my body. Frost rolled off of me, groaning in pain.

"Where are we?" he groaned. I ignored him, taking in our surroundings. We were with Baby Tooth and Flicker, in the beginnings of a flood. I knew instantly who had killed my poor sprite, and something in my heart told me it was a young one.

"_Reyna!_" I shouted, looking around angrily. "_Reyna Stormm get out here before I kill you!_"

"Whoa," Frost cried, taking hold of me as I tried to charge off. "Why are you calling Rain?"

That's right, I was calling the spirit of water, Rain – the girl who controlled floods, rain, and any kind of water. We called her _Rain_, because she controlled it and it was short for Reyna.

"_Ashlyn!_" Frost snapped, shaking me after he'd turned me to face him. "Why Rain?" I opened my mouth to yell at him just why I was calling his elemental cousin (not his actual cousin), when she answered for me.

"_Because I killed her precious sprite_."


	6. Chapter 5

**I got more reviews! Yay! thanks to **xTheDarkShadowsx, Simi Faye, GoldenGyrfalcon, EveLyn, **and** NikkoLai Alex. **Your reviews made me so happy. But I'm going to dedicate this one to **NikkoLai Alex **and** GoldenGyrfalcon** because they had the longest reviews, aha sorry. Next chapter goes to **xTheDarkShadowsx, Simi Faye,** and **EveLyn** though. This one is a little iffy toward the end in my opinion, though, so let me know if you do or don't like it.**

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 5

* * *

I whirled around to see a black storm cloud descend from the setting sky. A lone figure sat upon the cloud, casually tossing a small, gold, perfectly spherical stone between her hands. She had midnight blue hair, electric eyes – literally, there was currents of electricity in the irises, and deathly pale skin.

"Looking for this?" Reyna asked nastily, smirking at me. She was too high to successfully shoot a fireball at.

"Give it," I snarled, taking a step forward. Her cloud stopped its decent, making sure to stay out of my reach.

"What is that?" Frost asked, eyes fixed on the golden stone. Reyna smiled at him sweetly.

"Her precious sprite." Her words were laced with venom and I wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face after taking back my sprite. Frost looked between me and Reyna in confusion.

"But–"

"People know that the phoenix will burst into flames when it dies, and a new one is reborn from its ashes. What they don't know is, if a phoenix is completely submerged in water it becomes that small golden stone she's tossing between her hands like a toy. If I set it in the holy flame back at my palace it'll turn into a pile of ashes in a matter of years, a short time considering how old I am. If I don't put that stone in the fire within the next rise and fall of the sun, it'll never be able to return to ash," I explained. My throat tightened, and I pushed onward. "The dormant power of light in that stone, the soul of the sprite, can be used for anything at the right time. If I don't get it back, I know she'll use it to free Pitch."

"She's the one who's–"

"Yeah, and that's why I need to stop her," I growled, a fireball bursting to life in my hand. Reyna smirked, a bow and arrow of water flowing into her hand. She pulled back, aiming directly at me. I took a few steps back, my arm at the ready. I snapped forward and threw just as she released her arrow. I shoved Frost away from me, not wanting to risk him getting hit. He stumbled back as the arrow collided with my fireball, and the unexpected happened.

Steam erupted from the collision, but her arrow continued on through my fireball. She blocked the fire with a wall of water, and I was forced to bend over backwards as the arrow brushed right past my face.

"Hot Head!" Frost shouted, moving toward me with his staff at the ready.

"Stay out of this," I snapped, another fireball bursting to life in my right hand. Reyna readied another arrow and I brought the fire to my lips. I blew out a breath, watching as red sparks consumed the fireball. Spinning blood read blades moved around the fireball, the way the rings of Saturn moved around Saturn – just much cooler.

I threw it, watching as it destroyed Reyna's arrow and her shield of water. She fell off of her cloud, crashing to the ground heavily. I blew my hair out of my eyes, moving forward with a burst of speed. Fire swirled around my arms, forming gloves around my hands. Reyna got to her feet when I was a mere five feet away, her own hands incased in fast flowing water. She outstretched her arms, shooting blasts of water at me.

I held my hands up, feeling the water crash right into my palms. I was forced back a step and I ducked to the ground as she came at me. I swept her feet out from beneath her as she passed, watching her hit the ground again. I felt my hands burn as they tried to rid themselves of the icy water, but I ignored it and tackled Reyna as she began to sit up.

We hit the mud hard, rolling over a few times until I was straddling her in the mud. I let fire swirl to life in my hand, ready to finish her before she could free Pitch. She smiled at me, grabbing my wrist and putting her other hand on my chest. A burst of water carried me away, lifting me up high before arching and slamming me into the ground. The hit jarred every bone in my body, making my vision swim. The world went black for a moment, and I heard Frost shout at me.

"Don't," I murmured, pushing myself up as Reyna prepared to fire at him. I thrust my hand out, watching as a wall of fire burst to life between the two. Reyna's attacks failed as they collided with my wall, sizzling into the sky before disappearing. She turned, glaring at me with pure and untouched hatred. I focused on the wall of fire, making it circle around Frost and seal him in. He'd have breathing room and space to avoid the flames, but I wouldn't let him out. He couldn't get hurt. I needed him for later.

"You really shouldn't fight someone else's battles – something I was about to teach your little boyfriend," Reyna snarled, a spear flowing into her hand. I winced, disgusted at the thought of Frost being my boyfriend.

"He _isn't_ my boyfriend," I growled, a bow and arrow materializing in my hands. Of course, they were made of fire, like hers had been made of water. "Of course, you wouldn't know since you've never had one."

Her fury was unleashed and she threw the liquid spear at me. I pulled back my arrow then let it fly, trying to sidestep her attack while keeping Frost out of the way. I failed.

I felt the spear open up a gash in my side and a scream tore its way from my lips. I clutched my side, watching as my arrow scraped past her face, leaving a thick burn from her lips to just below her ear. She let out a wail, clutching her face. She doubled over, a hand in the mud. I hit the ground, trying to steady my erratic breathing as pain radiated from my side in waves.

"Embers!" Frost cried, seeing me in my current state. Reyna looked at me angrily, hand still in the mud. He lips curled up into a snarl, quite an ugly look for her.

"I'll kill you," she hissed, her hand sinking further into the mud. The water seemed to rise, lifting away from the mud and adding up to what could only be seen as a tidal wave. It roared to life and I knew if I took that hit I'd be done for. I tried to form a wall of fire around myself, but I was in too much pain. As the wave began to crash down, I felt Frost take me into his arms. I saw him spin his staff in a circle above our heads before he hunched over me, forcing me to close my eyes as a shot of pain burst through my side.

I could hear the wave slam down against something hard, like the ocean waves crashing against the rocks. I waited, but no water came near me. I wasn't going to drown, and I wasn't going to die. I heard the water slow down, flowing away from us and probably back to where it came from.

I looked up to see I was in a dome of ice, Frost still hunched over me protectively. I couldn't feel the presence of my sprite anywhere nearby.

"Reyna," I growled, finding the strength to get up and push Frost off me.

"No, Hot Head, no," Frost argued, trying to pull me back. I shook him off, pressing my hands against the ice. I tried to melt it, but the wound in my side was sucking the energy from my body. I ground my teeth together, pulling back and letting fire coat my palm. I closed my eyes hard, pressing my hand down into my side.

I stifled a cry of pain as the fire melded my skin together, healing the wound. I would have no scars or burns, but it still hurt. My strength began to return and I thrust my hands forward, watching as fire hit the wall and sent flying chunks of ice everywhere. I stormed out, looking around heatedly.

"She gone," I shouted, whirling around to see Frost looking at me. "You let her get away!"

He glared at me, all worry and protectiveness disappearing as rage took over.

"She was going to kill you!" he shouted back, taking long angry strides. We were nose to nose in seconds.

"So what?" I snarled, glaring at him.

"_So what?_ What do you mean, _so what?_ If you die we're all in trouble!" he hissed, breath hitting my lips.

"I had a chance to take her down and you let her get away! As soon as the time of balance arrives she has the power to free Pitch with my sprite! She's going to …" I faltered, noticing the fading daylight. It was almost time. It was almost time where the last light of day met night, giving into the balance and letting her set him free.

"What?" Frost asked, suddenly nervous.

"She's setting him free!" I screamed, stepping back and looking at the light. It was only a matter of seconds before the time was here. "Where's Flicker?"

He stretched his front pocket, allowing Flicker and Baby Tooth to tumble out in the middle of their own little argument. I grabbed Flicker gently, setting her on my shoulder. I looked at Frost. Take him with me or wait for him to catch up?

"Come here," I grumbled, taking his arm and wrapping it around my waist. He looked startled, but didn't have time to argue as I threw both hands up and let the flames of travel take us away.

* * *

We took a hard landing, crashing to the floor of North's office. For some stupid reason, Frost had decided to tighten his hold, taking me with him as he rolled across the floor. I let out a yelp as we crashed into one of North's shelves, all of the contents falling down on us.

"You're back," Tooth cried, rushing over and getting the stuff off of us.

"Get _off_!" I shrieked, trying to escape Frost's hold. He let me go quickly, noticing the eyes of the other guardians. Sandy's symbols went crazy, trying to explain his confusion.

"She set Pitch free," I said quietly, gathering myself. Flicker clung to my shoulder as I whirled around to glare at Frost. "It's _his_ fault!"

"I saved your life!" He shouted back, starting up the argument from five minutes ago.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I screamed, rushing over and giving him a hard shove. He stumbled back a step, using his staff to steady himself.

"So not only did I accidentally almost kill you," he snapped. "I would have to sit back and let someone else finish the job?" I faltered, realizing for the first time that he hadn't saved me because he was worried. He had saved me out of guilt.

"Thanks to you Pitch is free! All I needed was to get my sprite back, but you got in the way _more than once_ and now look where we are! If you'd just done what I said this would all be over, but now Pitch is getting ready to destroy us," I huffed, trying to steady my erratic breathing. He glared at me.

"I saved your life," he said, eyes boring into mine. I felt my should slump as I thought of what he'd done. Then I thought of the future, and how badly things were going to go because of this.

"But at what cost, Frostbite," I murmured. "What cost?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to **xTheDarkShadowsx, Simi Faye, **and** EveLyn. Their reviews really gave me a drive to write this one, but it's a bit of a filler. The next one will be longer, and something ... really bad, is going to happen. Pitch and Rain are going to get their asses kicked next chapter, but it wont be their last fight. I hope you guys can get through this chapter, the next one should be up around Monday or Wednsday. Love you :D

Oh and let me know if you catch any mistakes, like at all. Kay thanks.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 6

* * *

I walked out of North's office without looking at any of the others, deciding I wouldn't break down in front of them. I weaved my way through his shop, smiling at the yetis and elves. Two offered me a plate of cookies and I smiled, taking the plate with a word of thanks. I walked around a bit before I found myself sitting by a window. I drew my knees up to my chest, hugging them with my arms.

"He only did it because he cares," I heard Bunny say quietly. I sighed, looking to my right to see him standing a mere foot away.

"He did it because he felt guilty," I mumbled. Then I began to remember the events that had taken place since I'd gone to Frost. It had only been a little over a day, but all of this had started hundreds of years ago when we first collided. Maybe if I'd been nicer, we would have gotten along. Maybe then this would all be over already. Maybe people would believe in me too. Maybe I'd be a guardian or something.

"Ash, you two may drive each other insane, but you _can_ work together. Just take a look at your little fairies," he suggested. I glanced at Flicker. "They argue like you and Jack do, but I bet you there was a point in time where they got along well. You just have to try, because the children need you. Last time Pitch came to power, he spread nightmares and darkness in only three days. We can't let it happen again, Ash."

I nodded, biting into a cookie. Then I began to choke when I felt another stab of pain.

"Hot Head?" Frost asked, coming over from who knows where and spotting me. I stumbled up, gasping as another shock of pain tore through my body. I felt an onslaught of pain and I collapsed, hitting the floor on all fours. Tears burst from my eyes as screams of pain ripped through my body.

"My castle," I gasped, hanging my head as the pain continued. I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out. "They're at my castle! The sprites … the-" I was cut off by more screams. The other guardians rushed over and gathered around me, helping me to my feet as I fought to curl into a ball. The pain was unbearable and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Pitch and Rain are attacking her castle," Bunny said shortly.

"I'll ready the sleigh," North said quickly, turning to rush off.

"The holes are faster," Bunny argued, propping me up.

"Do you think she can take sliding through tunnels in her state?" North argued back. Bunny looked at me and I shook my head.

"Whatever's fastest," I murmured, trying to breathe like I wasn't in insufferable amounts of pain. "They're killing my sprites fast."

"Snow globes," Frost snapped. "Get the snow globes, I'll take her. The reset of you meet us there." North nodded, producing a snow globe from his coat. Jack threw it, and a portal exploded to life.

"Solestia," I murmured. "The Palace." Frost nodded and repeated my words, an image of my palace popping up in the portal. I could see the floods breaching the walls of fire that surrounded my palace, drowning any of the phoenixes that weren't quick enough to fly out of the way. I felt rage bubble up inside me and I stood straighter, fire bursting to life in my right hand. Frost looked at me carefully, waiting.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and he pulled me through the portal.


	8. Thank You

Okay So I'm ASTONISHED and WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW HAPPY I AM

TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS ON JUST SEVEN CHAPTERS DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW PSYCHED I AM OVER THIS? Never have I had such a rush of reviews in a month alone. Please this has about half as many reviews as my other stories in just the first handful of chapters! I'd like to go back and thank and reply to EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER! I'll just … yeah.

Let's take it from the beginning.

**Guest: You reviewed about three weeks ago and it really made my day to know somebody out there was reading what I had to write. You made me insanely happy. I really want to thank you, being the first reviewer is really something special to me.**

**GoldenGyrfalcon: Heyyyy. I know I've already thanked you but you've left another review for me – thank you aha – and you've made my day more than once ! you're one of the people who inspired me to keep at it. I really do enjoy hearing from you, so, maybe, keep reading?**

**xTheDarkShadowsx: Hi hi, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews. I mean, who doesn't enjoy hearing that people like what they've made? I really hope you keep reading because I don't know, maybe I'll be dedicating a special chapter to you and a select few x)**

**Simi Faye: Hey there. I've noticed you've reviewed my story, and as you can see reviews mean a lot to me. I love that you enjoy the story, and I'll be writing more of it so you have something to continue enjoying. Thanks for the review and maybe leave some more?**

**EveLyn: Thanks for telling me to keep going. I mean, people tell me to keep going with the useless things like school, but not many people tell me to keep going about something I love. It really meant so much to me, I can never thank you enough.**

**NikkoLai Alex: YOU! You keep reviewing and I LOVE IT – aha Icona Pop reference – anyway thanks for being so nice to me and so supportive – soft smile – I know I'm thanking the bunches of people who have made me happy too but your reviews really stood out. I hope this chapter makes you happy.**

**Cockapoo: YOU THERE! I KNOW YOU! You're the crazy person I spend half my life PMing! Aha you went all out on those reviews hun, and it really made me so happy to read them I was so excited my dad was staring at me like I was crazy because I was squealing and clapping like crazy because you and another person total up nearly half of the reviews this story has received and that makes me so happy! Keep writing stuff for me to drop reviews on and keep reviewing! It's our circle aha. Xx.**

**Guest (June 2nd, 2013): Thank you for loving it, I hope if you see this you like the next chapter and the whole story. I have the plot, yet even I'm not sure when this story will end or how many chapters it'll be so I hope I write enough to keep your love strong!**

**AthenaTheWisdomGoddess: Hey, you said two words so I'll say four: Thanks For The Review.**

**Moonshroom420: You made my day! Six whole reviews I don't really get constant reviews from my readers they review once or twice but you've gone and reviewed SIX TIMES! So I just wanted to say thank you and I'm really grateful. Keep reading. Xx.**

**These reviews alone were over a page on Microsoft Word. Okay, now let me announce my top three reviewers (Number-Of-Reviews-Wise)**

**First: Cockapoo – 7 Reviews – *Hands over Gold Medal***

**Second: Moonshroom420 – 6 Reviews – *Hands over Silver Medal***

**Third: xTheDarkShadowsx – 3 Reviews – *Hands over Bronze Medal***

**Thank you to the rest of you, yeah it was only one or two reviews but it really did mean a lot to me. Thank you so much! Okay so the next chapter, which will be up in 60 Seconds OR LESS! Enjoy! Xx. Pam.**


	9. Chapter 7

**I know I promised an update _yesterday_ but my computer crashed and I had to spend Sunday retyping chatpers for all of my stories. I hope this is enough to placate you all, and please leave me some reviewes letting me know what you think?**

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 7

* * *

Our landing was rough, as it always seemed to be when we traveled together, and we hit the marble floors with shocking force. I rolled across the marble floor, gathering momentum against my will and slamming into the steps that led to the palace entrance. Water was rushing towards us and I flinched, trying to stand. Getting wet was a dangerous thing for me, even though I wouldn't die if I was submerged. Drowning, I could die by that. Being dunked under I could take.

I dragged myself onto the steps, looking around to see chaos in every consumable space. My sprites flew around, shrieking at the top of their lungs for me to save them. I spotted Rain, mounted on a storm cloud, controlling the water. It was moving awfully slow compared to what she could really do.

"She's playing with me," I growled quietly, pushing myself to my feet. I stumbled slightly as I felt another burst of pain, and I found myself looking for Frost. He was shaking water off of his body, looking around for his staff. I already knew he forgot it at the North Pole.

"Embers?" Frost shouted, looking for me.

"Here," I called back, my attention turning to the rising water. It was flowing onto the steps now, and I began to back up. I looked at my sprites, seeing them shoot looks at me through their bird-eyes. "To the palace. High and dry guys, high and dry!" They rushed off, finally collecting themselves enough to think. Frost materialized at my side, his hand finding mine. I turned to look at him, startled.

"Come on," he urged, tugging at my hand. Oh, so that's why he grabbed me. "We have to get to higher ground." I nodded and we rushed off, shoving open the heavy palace doors as the water drew near.

"The balcony," I gasped, taking a sharp turn and dragging Frost with me. We burst out onto the balcony and skidded to a halt, slamming into the railing. I let go of his hand, holding my palms out in front of me, up toward the sky.

Fire burst to life in my palms, bright and ready to burn something to cinders. I brought one closer to my mouth, letting out a quick breath. Frost stared at me as the sparks created their razor sharp rings around the ball of fire, watching carefully for my next move. I looked over to see Rain staring at us, a crazed kind of elation in her eyes. She flicked her wrist, a burst of water coming straight for us. I felt my breath hitch as I released the bladeless fireball, watching as she gave it her attention. She swerved out of the way, turning to glance at the fiery projectile. It hit a tree, the branches blazing to life.

She looked back at me, smirking. Her mistake.

The bladed fireball hit her head on, sending her flying off into the distance. I heard, more than saw, her body crack the marble floor and I smirked.

Bitch.

"Go find the others," I said, turning to look at Frost. He looked at me for a minute, eyes searching mine. He continued to stare at me, set on figuring something out. "Why are you staring at me?" my voice was snappish, but also so uncomfortable I'm pretty sure he could hear my awkwardness.

"Just trying to remember something," he murmured. Before either of us really knew what was going on, he reached out and brushed a few strands of ashy hair behind my ear. I stared at him.

Collecting myself, I looked him in the eyes. "Go find the others. _Now_!" He seemed to shake himself out of whatever weird trance he was in, nodding at me before taking off in the palace. I felt my heart beat faster as I watched him go; suddenly worried something horrible was going to happen to him. Maybe my sprites would see him as a threat and attack? Or he'd get lost and end up in danger?

"Get it together, Ashlyn," I muttered angrily, shaking myself and turning back to the problem at hand. Reyna was quick, somehow going from cracking marble to guiding a whirlpool. She let it slam against the palace walls and everything seemed to shake, throwing me off balance. I felt myself go over the railing of the balcony, falling a good distance to the ground.

_Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Don't die, don't die, and don't die!_ I thought to myself frantically, my heart seeming to get lost in the air as I continue to fall. I felt heat swell up in my chest as fear took over, and suddenly I was flying. I stared at myself as I was launched into the air, my arms and legs were on fire, hands to elbows and feet to knees. The fire was propelling me forward and up, sending me straight to Reyna. I held my arm out, something like superman might, and set off a blast of fire. She dodged the blow, suddenly quicker than anything I'd ever seen. She aimed a tendril of water at me and I let out a strangled cry and it wrapped around my legs. It continued to curl around me, twining my torso and arms, stopping once it was around my neck. I began to fall, landing in about five feet of water.

The water softened my blow, but I wasn't exactly happy about that. I hadn't had time to suck in a breath, and now I was submerged in the liquid devil. I could feel it force its way into my throat, down into my lungs. Screams ripped from my lungs, turning into the last bubbles of air I had – floating away like feathers. I began to struggled, writhing and moving in who knows what direction. I just wanted to get out of here and _breathe_. Was that too much to ask?

Of course, because when you're dealing with your bitch of a mortal enemy, the only thing they'd happily give you is an early grave.

Then it stopped. The water froze, ice filling my very lungs. Now breathing was nowhere near a possibility, but I knew what I had to do. I calmed myself, knowing I had only seconds before this would kill me. I let my mind focus on only one thing. My inner flame.

_Come on_, I thought to myself. _Are you really gonna let_Frostbite_be the death of you? No. So melt the ice!_I felt the fire inside stir, licking away at my insides with urgency. It grew and grew until I began to choke out steam, the ice around me melting. Steam curled off my body, floating into the air.

I forced myself up, gasping in lungfuls of air. Golden stones glittered through the rising water, which was now at my neck. My sprites, my poor sprites, were dying. I could count at least fifty stones before losing track, and a burst of anger and pain took my mind captive.

I shot out of the water, rising up until I was in the air. I watched Reyna, smiling as warmth flooded my body and fire burst to life in my hands. I let it expand, feeling it rush up my arms before coating my chest like armor. The other Guardians had arrived and Jack froze tendrils of water as they came at my palace, Bunny smashing them and Sandy's whips cracking at something I couldn't quite make out.

Tooth and her fairies flew around urgently, diving into the water and plucking up the golden stones, rushing them inside and away from Reyna. A shiver crawled up my back and I whirled around, instantly releasing a fireball. It shot off into the growing darkness, and I was startled by what I was seeing.

Light was fading, and darkness was creeping in on my realm. The walls of fire, or light, were being consumed by the darkness. A sense of panic crept into my mind, voices sneaking up on me.

_You're all alone, letting the others fight your losing battle._

_No_, I argued, a fireball flaring to life in my hand. I recognized the voice. I had haunted me, even when I was a human. Only when I had become a spirit had I learned his name.

"You'll never win, Pitch," I argued, my voice low.

"Will you stop me?" his voice was a whisper in my ear that chilled me to the very bone. My hands shook, my eyes squeezing shut as he took form before me. I felt his fingertips caress my cheek gently. "You know you can't, Ashlyn. This time around, no one can stop me."

My eyes flew open and they were met with his hollow black ones.

"Maybe not one," I murmured, the fire in my hand getting taller, wider, hotter, and much brighter. "But Jack and I are two." My hand made solid contact with his chest, the fire pulling a cry of pain from his lips as he was throw backwards. The darkness receded slightly as fire shone brightly around my body. I turned, darting away to join the fight against Reyna.

She caught sight of me and flicked her wrist, water rising rapidly.

"Now we can end this," she snarled, voice carrying dramatically over all the chaos. The water rose up, swirling walls locking us all in. Darkness decided to join in, the waves blackening and blocking out nearly all the light.

"If only it were that easy," I smirked, shoving down the fear that threatened my ability to keep moving. I looked at the others quickly, taking note of how scared poor Flicker and Baby Tooth seemed.

Pitch appeared behind Sandy in a flash, a blade crafted from pure darkness in his hands.

"Behind you!" I screamed, tackling Sandy out of the way. The blade swiped just past my leg, the fear that radiated off of it burning my skin. Sandy sprung up, pulling me with him. His whips worked their magic, engaging Pitch in a fight that looked like a dance.

I heard Reyna cry out in pain and I whipped around to see Bunny's boomerangs return to him while North slashed at the walls of water the bitch had built to strengthen herself. The waves faltered, lowering slightly and sloshing toward us. The others were drenched while I was only slightly moist.

I held out my palm, expecting a fireball. Instead, a ruby popped into my right hand, a slingshot in my left. A small baggie appeared at a belt that wound its way around my waist and it was heavy with ammunition. Wonderful.

"Hey Reyna," I called, loading the ruby in. she turned to me and I smirked, letting the stone fly. "Think fast." It made solid contact with her shoulder and she was jolted back, her grip on all of the water slipping further. The water began to rise up, making it harder to move as it reached thigh level. Sandy and Pitch were up in the air, near the swirling blackness that had sealed us in. Tooth was using some kind of dust to calm the water, the blackness disappearing for the briefest of moments before returning to normal. North was slashing at tendrils of water with his swords, Bunny throwing his boomerangs at Reyna and Pitch.

I pulled out another ruby as the water hit chest level, freezing me to the core. I let the ruby fly, this time aiming for Pitch – who had Sandy against the wall. His head ducked forward heavily as the ruby smacked him with a loud crack. He fell into the water, disappearing beneath the inky surface. I made to turn and finish Reyna when something grabbed my ankle and dragged me under.

I fought, heat flaring up and freeing my long enough so I could stand. I looked around wildly, a heavy black substance dripping into my eyes and making it difficult to see. I wiped my face roughly, catching sight of a whizzing black arrow heading straight for me. Before I even had time to cough up anything I was tackled to the side, once again forced under the water.

I was dragged around like a ragdoll, the air leaving my lungs as I gasped in surprise. I kicked at my right ankle, trying to hit whatever was restraining me. I waved my arms, trying to force myself toward the surface.

_If I could only stand_, I thought to myself, trying to turn the water to steam. The darkness was meddling with my attempts, making the water something I couldn't evaporate. Fear crept into my mind once more and I felt my body make solid contact with the floor. My head cracked against the marble, sending pain through my body and making movement impossible.

_My deaths are like Yin and Yang, _I thought to myself numbly. _First I'm burned to death, then I'm drowned. I guess this is it. I just wish I could have thanked Frost for trying to help me._

The water began to fill my lungs, a heavy substance that seemed to fill my poor lungs the way thick, chunky chocolate might be poured into a weak plastic bag. _This is it_.

For once, I was glad to be proved wrong.

Everything seemed to vanish and I choked out inky black goop, rolling onto my stomach and pushing myself up with my arms. My hair dripped, thick and heavy clumps falling over my shoulders. I struggled to gasp in measly amounts of air as goop dripped down my face and body. I lay in a puddle of blackness, trying to figure out where the hell I even was.

I remembered when I caught sight of a still figure lying face down in an inky puddle – snow white hair matted with darkness. I shoved myself up, stumbling over myself as I closed the distance between myself and Frost. A black spot, something like a splatter of black ink, was on his back. He'd been hit.

I sat him up, trying to rouse him into consciousness. The others rushed over, forming a circle around us and trying to get answers out of me. I ignored them, focusing solely on the guy who had saved my life more than once. I tried everything from shaking him, to begging, to straight up smacking him across the face.

My heart dropped when I realized, no matter how hard I tried, Jack Frost would not wake up.


	10. Chapter 8

**It's been about a month since my last update and so I hope you're all still with me on this story and I hope this chapter is something you'll like. Drop some reviews yeah? I think I'd like to get to 50 before I put up the next chapter. No pressure.**

* * *

Fire & Ice

Chapter 8

* * *

I couldn't quite remember what happened next, but when I came to I was with Tooth. We were in the garden, standing in front of the Eternal Flame. She handed me the golden stones one by one, watching as I placed them in the flame. All in all I had lost seventy two sprites because of this fight, seventy three if you count the sprite Reyna used to free Pitch.

North had taken Frost inside, Bunny going off to assess the damage done to my realm. I sent Flicker and Baby Tooth off to go look after Frost, telling them to come find me if anything happened.

"I'm really sorry," Tooth said quietly as she handed me the last stone. I shrugged, refusing to meet her gaze.

"They'll be fine eventually. I have billions of sprites, this was a small loss," I said, trying to believe myself.

"Ashlyn, I didn't mean just this, but you know that's not true. Every single sprite mattered to you more than anything and I know how this must be hurting you," she said, sympathy in her voice. I glared at the fire, my hands clenching into fists filled with grass.

"You don't know anything about it, Toothiana. You've never lost a single one of your people, so don't pretend you know how I feel," I growled. She sighed.

"I almost lost Baby Tooth once. And once upon a time, Pitch had come along and kidnapped all of my fairies but her. Then when I lost her, I was crushed. I know how you feel, Ashlyn. Really," she said, her tiny hand resting on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"They were all alive. They weren't with you but they were alive. My sprites have been slaughtered. Drowned and turned to stone. I don't think you know what _that_ feel like," I said, closing my eyes. I stood up quickly, brushing dirt off my jeans and turning away from the flame.

"It's better to talk about it," she said softly. I walked away, back toward the palace.

"I'm going to check on Frost."

When I got to my room I sighed, seeing him lie motionless on my huge bed. The room was hot and I felt a small bubble of panic rise in my chest. I walked over to the bed, seeing Flicker and Baby Tooth sitting on either side of the headboard.

"Nothing new?" I asked. They shook their heads and I sighed. I reached out, lightly touching his arm. I recoiled when I felt his sleeve. It was warm. I bit my lip nervously, reaching out and skimming my fingertips across his cheek. It was warmer, and it felt as though he was running a fever. I swallowed hard. This couldn't be good.

"He's in a fire palace, laying in a hot bed, and he's in a sweatshirt. Oh this can't be good. How the hell am I supposed to cool him down here?" I asked myself, getting up and pacing around. I looked around, noticing his staff on the other side of the bed. I walked toward it quickly, grabbing it and jumping when I felt the shock of cold air. So the staff still worked? I twirled it, feeling a little like Frost. I tried to channel my magic into making the staff shoot ice, but nothing happened. Okay, only Frost could make it work? Not okay, Frost is unconscious.

I crawled onto my bed and over to him, the staff clutched tightly in my hand. It was actually kind of heavy, and I wondered how he could go around carrying it all the time. I sat myself down beside him, taking his hand and putting the staff in his palm. I curled his fingers around it. having to hold my hand over his so he wouldn't let go. His skin felt hot against mine and I didn't like it at all.

"Alright, Frostbite, time to freeze my room," I murmured, trying to make him make the staff work. I sighed, holding my other hand up and setting my index finger on fire. The tip lit up like a birthday candle and I closed my eyes, quickly poking his side. His body jolted, a shot of ice exploding from the staff and hitting my ceiling. The ice began to spread and I watched in amazement as the room slowly grew colder. It became a shimmering ice blue and I could see the ice covering everything. I jumped as the ice began to crawl up my bed. I faintly wondered if it would freeze both of us down, and so I used all of my strength to pick his heavy self up. I stepped on an already covered part of my bed, watching as the ice covered _everything_. It finally stopped when the whole room was covered and I sighed.

"If you ever wake up, _you're_ the one that's gonna clean this up," I grumbled. I began to crouch when I slipped on my frozen bed, instantly going down. I was just glad we hit the bed and not the floor. I groaned as he fell onto of me, wishing it could have been the other way around just so I could have gotten off of him. I struggled to push him off, groaning with the effort. Flicker and Baby Tooth yanked at his clothes, trying to help.

_If someone comes in and sees this_, I thought to myself nervously,_ I am so screwed. _

I finally got him off, rolling him onto the other side of the bed and panting heavily when his weight was lifted from my chest.

"Remind me never to do that again," I said weakly, Flicker nodding. I reached over and touched his forehead, noticing he was already starting to cool down. Wonderful.

A chill spread through my body and I sighed. I was cooling down too and that was _not_ a good thing. I got up quickly, getting out of bed and rushing out of the room. I closed the door behind me, jumping when I saw Bunny and Sandy waiting for me. My hand flew to my heart and I pressed myself against the wall, trying to calm down from the surprise.

"Ash, what happened in there?" Bunny asked. I grimaced.

"I froze my bedroom," I muttered. His eyebrows went up. "He was starting to get heated and with him that's obviously bad so I used his staff to freeze my room. He's cooling down now. You're welcome." Bunny nodded, coming forward and pushing my bedroom door open. A cold gust of air escaped and he took in all of the frozen objects. I brushed past him, leaving without another word. I made my way to the entrance of the palace, grimacing when I saw the mass destruction that had occurred.

I saw North using his magic to fix things and I sighed. Going over, I placed my hand on his shoulder. Catching his attention, I shook my head.

"You don't have to fix this. It'd take too long," I said. He stood.

"Christmas isn't for another seven months. There's time, Ashlyn." He gave me a worn smile and I sighed, feeling the tears bubble up in my eyes. Heat flushed my cheeks and I sat myself on the cracked marble.

"Why did he do it?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest and folding my arms over them.

"He did it because he knew Jack would take the hit," North said, sitting in front of me as he placed down his tools. He snapped and a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of me. I felt my lips twitch up slightly as I accepted the kind gesture. The cup felt warm in my hands and a cool breeze swept through the grounds.

"Why did he do it?" I repeated, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Because you mean a lot more to the boy than you can see," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true. He almost killed me, he refused to help me before we got to your place, and he only ever spoke with me once and that ended in us permanently freezer-burning a forest. Yeah, that must make me oh so important to him," I said bitterly.

"He matters to you too," North said, watching me with this knowing and calculating look. I scoffed.

"I owe him, that's it," I growled. "He saved me twice and tried to kill me once. I owe him one and that's it."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then why do you care so much about him?"

"I don't," I said quickly. "I just care about paying my debts before I avoid him for the rest of my existence."

"That is not true," he said heavily. His Russian accent was comforting and it added to his voice when he spoke words of wisdom, but right now it was just annoying me. I glared at my hot chocolate, feeling the tears slip down my cheeks. It was my fault we were in this mess. I was the one Pitch was aiming for, it was _my_ home he ruined. I should be the one he hit.

"I just need to know how to fix this," I said finally. "How did you defeat Pitch the last time?"

"We had help," North admitted. I stared at him, not quite sure what I was hearing. The _Guardians_ had _help_?

"From who?" I asked, standing and brushing myself off. If they got help the last time, maybe we could get help this time.

"A little boy named Jamie Benet and his friends," North said, a small smile darting onto his lips. The cup slipped out of my hands and shattered. My breath caught in my throat and memories raced through my mind. North looked at me in concern, saying something I couldn't hear. It couldn't be the same Jamie Benet, could it?

Before I could take a second and collect myself, my hands were clapping together above my head and I was being carried away in a burst of fire.

I appeared in some kind of classroom, a hot breeze following me. I looked around, blowing my hair out of my face. Bored students paid no attention to their instructor and I caught sight of a student in the very back with his head up and his eyes trained on the lesson. My heart leapt up into my throat as I pictured the sobbing little boy from ten years ago. He had the same brown hair and bright eyes, the same pale skin and rosy cheeks. The answer to my earlier question?

Oh yes, it could indeed be the same Jamie Benet.


End file.
